Ski Club
by musicisglee
Summary: What would happen if the ND were a ski club? Don't worry their will be some singing. Rated K 'cause it's set in the past. Mostly Quick Brittana Damian  from glee project / Mercedes and a total non cannon couple that you will have to read to see. AU and OC
1. Intro

**Ski Club**

What if ND was a ski club instead of a glee club? Rated K because the ND members are younger. This chapter is short just so you can see what its about, I promise in the future it will be longer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own glee or Bromley, I just wanted to see how this would work out...

It was a cold December morning at Vermont's sun mountain, Bromley. It was about nine o'clock, meaning that the Jets program, or the junior extensive training squad, was about to start. And this is where our story begins…

"Alright Herbs group over here" About 12 kids around the age of twelve skied over.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry, you're new star!" A little brunette stated,"Ow! What was that?"

"Wasn't me!" Proclaimed a smirking boy with piercing green eyes. "Hi I'm Noah, or Puck."

" I'll be the one giving out nicknames here!" said Herb followed by a bunch of giggles. Not only was Herb the gummy master (meaning he always had a secret stash of gummy worms in his pocket, usually frozen) but he gave out nicknames, anything from butter to giggles; the possibilities are endless. "Everyone partner up and head up the lift!"

Almost everyone partnered up until their were two kids left. Noah and a little blonde girl.

"Wanna go up with me?" Asked the blonde in a quiet voice.

"I'd love to!" Replied Noah. He noticied that at Bromley he could be whoever he wanted, no stereotypes, bullies etc. He saw the possibilites.

Please Please Please Review! It would mean a lot thanks... This is based off of my ski program and I thought what would it be like if the glee characters were there. Don't worry, Artie will make an appearance, he is not forgotten just because of his wheelchair! Be prepared for a lot of Britanna, Quick and Samcedes. All other characters are open for couples. I would appreciate suggestions.


	2. First chairlift ride

Ski Club: chapter 2

*******On the chairlift******

Puck: "So what's your name?"

"Quinn," replied the girl. "Well that's my middle name…anyways where are you from?

"I'm a local, I'm only here because my mom got a job here on the weekends. She's a liftee " Puck said. "That means my sister and I get discounts on season passes. How about you?"

"Connecticut. My family enjoys skiing so much we come up here on the weekends." Quinn said. She found it amazing that up here in Vermont, the boys are nice. There was something different about Puck, he was easy on the eyes too. " What kind of music do you listen to?" She realized that it was a stupid question, but music can say a lot about a person.

"Oh, well mostly just old stuff," Puck started "I'm into Journey, you know Don't Stop believing? I also like Neil Diamond, especially Sweet Caroline." He then realized that he would've never admitted to liking such artists with his friends from school. J.E.T.S. was different, what happened their stayed there. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm a little top forty, you know what I mean," Quinn started. "I just recently started liking John Mayer, his music, not him."

"I like his music too," Puck couldn't believe how much they had in common! "But he's a jerk. Ever heard of his song daughters? That's my go to chairlift song."

"By all means, show me what you've got!" Quinn said.

(Sings daughters)

At that moment, it was official. Quinn Fabray had a crush, no a MASSIVE crush on Puck, or mini John Mayer.


	3. First chairlift ride pt 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just have school and junk…. anyways this chapter focus's on one of my favorite pairings, Brittana. Because this is their first time meeting in my world it will start as a friendship., but it could continue into something bigger. Anyways I plan on uploading chapter four today too!

**Disclamer**: I don't own glee, but if I did Quick would be together!

A few chairs a head of Quinn and Noah sit two girls, a blonde and a brunette. The brunette was clearly not a morning person; we could clearly see this because she was hunched over and looking down.

"If only chairlifts had heated seats,..." thought the brunette. She had brown eyes and a very gorgeous face; the blonde could even see that through the goggles.

"Hi!," the blonde perked "I'm Brittany, what's your name?"

"Santana," The brunette replied in a rather glum tone, she wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions. It wasn't her fault that she felt out of place…Everywhere! All she knew was that she was not like the other girls her age.

"Wow," the blonde stated, "That's such a pretty name! I wish mine was so pretty!"

Santana looked at Brittany, she figured she was just saying this so they could be friends, but the look in her eyes told her that Brittany actually meant what she was saying.

"Well, Brittany," Santana began, "I wasn't named after Ms. Brittney Spears. In my opinion, Britney was named after you! You are gorgeous and I think with you and your attitude, you could become someone better then Brittney." Santana had no idea what made her say this, when it comes to being social she usually did as little as possible. But she liked this girl, perhaps a little too much for her first meeting.

"Wow," Brittany exclaimed, "That is the nicest thing someone's ever said to me! I hope we can be Best Friends!"

Usually, at the mention of best friends, Santana would cower in fright, but this time like Quinn and Puck, Santana felt the magic of Bromley.

"For you," Santana said while making eye contact with Brittany, "anything."

So I was gonna make this part ch 4 but then I realized this whole chapter was very short. Now please welcome ch4 or Damian/ Mercedes' chairlift ride!

I didn't think I'd be on me first chairlift ride with a boy! Let alone a boy with an IRISH ACCENT!

"Hi," a low-pitched irish accent said "My name is Damian, what's yours?"

First of all, to make it clear, I have NO intrest in boys (Zac Efron being the only exception) most boys my age are jerks and act REALLY cocky. However, this Damian kid seemed different, for a white boy, he was treating her nicely not calling her girl or any of those disrespectful names. And his accent was kinda cute, KINDA. Oh and don't even get her started on those eyes...

"Mercedes" she finally replied. Damian realized how pretty she looked without even trying. Unlike most Americans, he'd heard of anyways, she seemed sweet and wore no make-up, which was a first for him."Do you mind if I sing? It's kinda like a tradition for me to sing on the chairlift."

"By all means," Said Damian,"Blow me away!" As Mercedes broke out into "Respect" by Aretha Franklin Damian had the chance to really notice how wonderful this girl was, it would be a shame to just letter float by without befriending her, or maybe something more.

After she finished her song Damian broke out into course's of "Brava, Bravo!"'s and then asked if Mercedes would care to hear his favorite song, he then began to sing Billy Joel's "Piano man"

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
>The regular crowd shuffles in<br>There's an old man sitting next to me  
>Makin' love to his tonic and gin<p>

He says, Son, can you play me a melody?  
>I'm not really sure how it goes<br>But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
>When I wore a younger man's clothes<p>

La la la, de de da  
>La la, de de da da da<p>

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright<p>

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
>He gets me my drinks for free<br>And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
>But there's someplace that he'd rather be<br>He says, Bill, I believe this is killing me.  
>As the smile ran away from his face<br>Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
>If I could get out of this place<p>

Oh, la la la, de de da  
>La la, de de da da da<p>

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
>Who never had time for a wife<br>And he's talkin' with Davy who's still in the navy  
>And probably will be for life<p>

And the waitress is practicing politics  
>As the businessmen slowly get stoned<br>Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
>But it's better than drinkin' alone<p>

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright<p>

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
>And the manager gives me a smile<br>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
>To forget about life for a while<br>And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
>And the microphone smells like a beer<br>And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
>And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"<p>

Oh, la la la, de de da  
>La la, de de da da da<p>

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright<p>

"Not bad for a white boy!" Mercedes said once Damian finished.

"I think I'll take that as a...complement?" Damian questioned and then started laughing.

"No seriously, you were amazing! Like Billy Joel is jealous!" Mercedes said

"No I'm not!" They heard a voice say...most likely puck, he did have a reputation for being a trouble maker.

"Well I hope to see you again Mercedes" Damian said, they had reached the top of the lift, it was about time to rase the bar and get off.

"Same seats next run?" Mercedes asked

"Definitely!"

Okay, Mercedes realized it would be pointless to deny her feelings, which meant that yes, she Mercedes Jones had feelings for one Damian.

Ch 4 should be up soon, it will feature another couple that's not canon at all. Review, Review Review!


	4. BART center

Ch4

After 2 more run's down some easy greens (greens= easy blues= medium blacks= hard double blacks=experts only) – it was the first day of the season after all- Herb took the kids inside for some hot-chocolate and a break from the freezing weather.

As the kids crammed into an elevator that only comfortably fits 5 but they managed ten. (Some took the stairs)

"Alright excuse me, big boy coming through," Said Herb as he crushed the other ten children into the elevator. This was followed by chants of "Hey!" and "Ow!" but to which Herb just replied, "Sorry, didn't see you there!" sarcastically.

When they got down to the Bart J. Ruggerie adaptive sports center. In the Bart center the volunteer staff taught kids and adults with disabilities (physical and mental). Most of the JETS came down here once a day to take a break from the cold and have some hot chocolate. The room was surrounded by big blue lockers that belonged to many of the season pass holders. In the front there was a white board that said which of the adaptive sport students would be skiing, what time they would be skiing, and who with. The kids piled on to 2 different green picnic-style tables, all except one girl that is. She was bigger then the rest of them, a stand out already. She made her way to a wheel chair bound kid who was reading.

"Hi I'm Lauren!" said the girl in a friendly voice "What's your name?"

"Artie." The boy replied in a quiet voice, it was obvious he wasn't used to having someone talk to him, especially a JET, they had a reputation of being quite loud and obnoxious. He had brown hair that was in the style of a mop top and had brown eyes and was sporting many layers, but underneath his jacket Lauren could spot a sweater-vest " How are you?"

"I'm good, just a little tired, how about you?"

"Just a little bored, I wish they would play some music in here…"

" Your wish is my command! I've got quite the back-up crew over there and word around town is you've got pipes!"

"Fine I guess I'll sing…. Beat it? By Michael Jackson."

"Hit it!"

It wasn't long before Artie was belting out Beat it and the rest of the JETS was echoing and du-whopping behind him. Who would think that some skiers would have such pipes? But then Artie remembered one guy coming in and saying some JETS were screaming "Don't cha" on the chairlift and he was pretty sure it was directed to him. There was also the ever-so-famous parody to "Jeremiah the Bullfrog". Artie One kid named Mike, who is an insane dancer, ended up Moonwalking. In SKI BOOTS! Everyone was having so much fun jamming together they were really disappointed when Herb told the kids it was time to "Build Character" or as the kids put it, finding a way to go down a double black diamond to make it even more challenging, usually ending up in someone getting stuck in a ditch somewhere. (A/N: In JETS I was the kid that gets stuck in the ditch.)

Artie was having so much fun and little did the JETS kids know, they just made his week. However, Artie would never forget that Lauren girl, the only one who had the courage and talk to me. He had this feeling, one that he usually saved for supermodels and cheerleaders, except this girl wasn't that kind of material, her personality made her so above that to Artie.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this one was short, I just needed to put it out there. However, I could take the next chapter and combine it with this one, but that's up to you. Also, the next chapter will feature two couples, most likely one of the ones will be Brittanna or Quick. Also if anyone wants a little chang squared or Finchel or even some Klaine just let me know. (Klaine would take a LOT of development though, because Blaine skis at another mountain)

R &R!


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry but I can't write this chapter without your input! Is my writing really that bad? I could just end this story here but just let me know what you want to hear! Please please review! The couples you would want featured in the next chapter (There will be 2 couples) will either be Quick, FInchel, Brittana, Damian/Mercedes, Chang2 , Lartie or Hannah from TGP and someone (most likely Sam but eventually Damian


End file.
